One goal of carbonated beverage dispensers, particularly for draft beer, is to dispense the beer and other carbonated beverages at a cool temperature. One approach to meeting this goal is to pass the beverage through multiple concentric coils located within a water portion of an ice and water bank located upstream from a dispensing nozzle.